


The Invisible Skater

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3+1 times, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Three times that the skaters forgot about Emil and the one time they didn't.





	The Invisible Skater

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the concert livestream on July 1st and realized two things when I finished watching that it was really good and they didn't play Anastasis (Emil's long program song). They didn't play Minami's either so he wasn't the only one left out. Then I realized Emil gets left out of a lot of merchandise and other things (he and Leo are missing off the official picture that they used for so long and handed out at signings) so I felt bad for my Czech boy and that is how this story was born. Hope you enjoy it.

Exhibition Skate 1

 

Sara looked around the table. She noticed Mickey scowling back at her.

_Heh, he was never one for social interaction, but he came anyways._

She saw Yuri animatedly talking to Otabek.

_Wonder what’s going on with them._

Phichit was talking to Yuuri and Victor was laughing at something Christophe had said.

Mila was teasing Georgi about something which had given Sara the reprieve to observe the others at the table. It was nice to have all the skaters together.  As much as they all were rivals, many of them were friends. They didn’t have the opportunity to get together like this often with living in different countries and their schedules. As she scanned the table again, she got the feeling that something or someone was missing. Then it hit her. _Oh My God, where’s Emil? How could we forget about him? Didn’t anyone text him to come too? This kind of meetup would be right up his alley._

Sara hissed at her brother, “Did you call Emil?”

He looked surprised, “No, I thought you did.”

Sara, looking sad, said, “He’s going to think we didn’t want him to come.”

Michele got up from the table.

He said, “I’ll go call him right now.”

Sara nodded. Neither of them saw the light haired boy looking through the window of the café at all his friends having a good time without him.

_Why didn’t they call me too?  Did I do something to offend them? I thought at least Mickey and Sara were my friends._

Emil could feel tears start to run down his face. He turned from the café and started to head back to his hotel. When Michele stepped outside the café, he registered the retreating figure but he was so frantic about contacting Emil that it didn’t dawn on him that the boy he was trying to reach was right in front of him. Emil looked at his phone when it started to ring.

_It’s from Mickey._

Any other day he would have been ecstatic to get a call from his crush, but today he let it go to voicemail.   _Why should I bother? He really doesn’t like me anyway._

Michele shook his head as he re-entered the café.

Sara asked, “Is he coming?”

Michele said, “He didn’t pick up.”

Sara said, “Not even for you?”

Michele asked, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sara said, “Nothing?”

She thought _this is bad._

_**********_

Exhibition Skate 2

 

At the next exhibition skate that everyone attended, Emil avoided everyone.

_No need to plague them with my existence if they don’t want me around._

He was finally cornered by Leo.

Leo said, “Hey man, where have you been all day?  I’ve been looking for you.”

Emil asked, “Why?”

Leo looked at Emil with a curious expression.

_Something’s wrong.  Emil is not usually like this._

Leo said, “Well. . . I. . . found some new cool music that I thought you’d like, and wanted to listen to it with you.  But if you don’t want to. . .”

Emil felt the first smile in months creep onto his face.  Leo started to leave, not wanting to bother the Czech boy.

Emil said, “Wait, I’m sorry.  I really do want to hear the music you found.”

Leo turned around and smiled.  They went to find a spot to listen to the American’s new music. Later as everyone was leaving the arena, Christophe had an idea.  

He turned to Victor and said, “Let’s get everyone together for dinner again.”

Victor said, “Great idea.”

They rounded everyone up but found themselves missing Leo and Emil.

Victor wondered, “Where did those two get off to?”

Christophe said, “I don’t know, but someone can text them and have them join up later.”

Victor said, “Good idea. Let’s go eat.”

Guang-Hong noticed immediately that Leo was missing and texted his friend (crush) to invite him for dinner.  Unfortunately, Mickey wasn’t as observant and failed to notice that once again Emil was missing, and Sara was too caught up talking to Mila to notice. Once again, Emil found himself standing outside a restaurant with all his friends inside and him outside, unwanted. Leo looked down at his phone at the message from Guang-Hong.

Leo said, “I am sure they meant to text you too.  Just come inside, okay? Don’t you want to see the Crispinos?”

Emil hung his head, “Not if they don’t want to see me.”

Leo said, “Why wouldn’t they want to see you? Please, Emil.  Everyone loves you. They just forgot.”

Emil looked at Leo and said, “Twice?”

Leo, looking confused, “What do you. . .”

_Oh, he wasn’t at the last dinner either. Did no one call him? Michele you are such an idiot._

Leo said, “Well, I want you to come so. . .”

Emil just sadly shook his head and said, “You go ahead.  Thanks for hanging with me this afternoon. I am just gonna go back to the hotel.”

He walked away from Leo with his head down.

Leo burst into the restaurant.

Guang-Hong said, “Leo, you made it.”

Other people around the table greeted the boy.

Leo, distraught, said, “Why didn’t anyone text Emil?  He thinks that we don’t like him anymore. He wouldn’t come in with me.”

Everyone looked around at each other and then their gaze settled on Michele.

Michele said, “What?”

Sara said, “He’s your friend, why. . .”

Michele huffed and replied, “He’s your friend too.”

Yuuri said, “He’s a friend to all of us.  How could we forget him?”

Leo said, “Twice.”

Yuuri said, “Twice?”

Leo said, “No one called him at the last exhibition either.”

Yuuri replied, “Oh, poor Emil.”

Michele blurted out, “But I did, he didn’t pick up.”

Leo said, “Then why?”

Michele looked stunned.  

_Did I do something to offend Emil?  Does he not like me anymore?_

Sara, putting a hand on her brother’s shoulder, said, “We just have to make double sure he comes next time.”

Michele just sadly nodded as the rest of the skaters agreed.

******

Exhibition Skate 3

 

Yuuri winced as he watched Minami hit the ice.  His fellow Japanese skater had incorporated some higher level difficulty jumps into his new routine and he was still having trouble with a couple of them.  After the practice session for the exhibition ended, Minami approached Yuuri.

Minami asked, “Yuuri, can you help me with my jumps?  I can’t seem to get a couple of them down.”

Yuuri replied, “Jumps aren’t really my speciality.  I am really more about footwork. You should ask someone like. . .”

Yuuri spotted Emil on the ice.

_He’s a fantastic jumper.  And it would be good for both of them to make a new friend._

Yuuri continued, “Emil.”

Minami asked confused, “Emil?”

Yuuri replied, “He is great at jumps.  He’s as good as JJ and Victor.”

Minami turned to watch Emil on the ice.  The Czech skater easily executed a high level jump while the Japanese men watched.

Yuuri said, “He’s really nice, too.  I am sure he would be happy to help you.”

Minami said, “Okay.”

Yuuri said, “Come on.  I’ll introduce you.”

Emil was currently taking a break, getting a drink from his water bottle as he leaned against the side of the rink.  

Yuuri walked up to him and said. “Hi, Emil.  How’s it going?”

Emil replied, “Good.”

_He is a little more subdued than normal.  Hope he is okay._

Yuuri said, “If you not too busy, I was wondering if you could help Minami with his jumps.  He has added a couple of new ones to his routine and can’t seem to quite get them down.”

Minami blushed and looked shyly at Emil.

Emil replied, “Sure.  I’d be happy too.”

Yuuri said, “Great. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Yuuri put away his gear, changed and went to meet Victor.  A couple of hours later Yuuri found himself contacting the other skaters that he knew for another one of Victor’s impromptu dinners. They were meeting at a little restaurant near the rink. Minami was his last person to contact.

He texted him, “Minami, we are all meeting in an hour for dinner.  Please come and be sure to bring Emil!”

Minami replied “Sure, where?”

Yuuri texted Minami the name and address of the restaurant.

As the group started to get together, Phichit asked, “We are missing people.  Anyone know where they are?”

Yuuri replied, “Minami and Emil are finishing a practice session.  I texted Minami and they should be here soon.”

Phichit asked, “Did someone actually text Emil?”  

Everyone around the table shook their head.

Yuuri replied, “I don’t have his number.”

Guang-Hong said, “Leo, you do, don’t you?”

Leo said, “Yeah, but my phone is dead.”

Phichit asked, “Does anyone else have his number?”

Christophe said, “The Crispinos would but they are not here yet.”

Phichit asked, “Where are they?”

Mila said, “Their plane ended up being late and they had to push back their practice time.  Last I knew, they went back to the hotel to change and will be here soon.”

Phichit said, “Can you call Sara and ask her to contact Emil?”

Mila nodded and walked outside the restaurant to make the call. She dialed Sara’s number and had a weird moment where she heard two phones ringing.  She looked up and saw Michele and Sara approaching the restaurant. Mila hung up her phone and walked over to the twins.

She hugged Sara and said, “Hey, how have you been?”

Sara replied, “Good.  Why were you calling?”

Mila said, “Oh, we need someone to text Emil and tell him to come tonight. No one but you two and Leo have his number, and Leo’s phone is dead.”

Sara replied, “Okay, Mickey will, won’t you, Mickey.”

Michele gave his sister a dark look but said, “Sure.”

The trio walked inside the restaurant and Michele was getting his phone out to text when Emil and Minami got to the restaurant. Emil looked at his phone again.

_No message._

Minami said, “But you have to come inside. Yuuri told me to bring you!  I can’t go in without you.”

Emil looked at the skater and thought _he is awfully stressed over this._

Emil said, “That’s kind of you to say but if they wanted me why didn’t they text _me_?”

Minami said. “Maybe they don’t have your number?”

Emil flatly replied, “Michele does.”

Minami couldn’t find a response to that and just looked at the other skater pleadingly.

Finally, Emil said, “Just tell Yuuri I was tired and went back to the hotel to rest, okay?”

Minami, defeated, said, “Okay.”

Emil headed back to the hotel while Minami headed inside the restaurant.

Yuuri asked, “Where’s Emil?”

Minami cried, “He wouldn’t come inside, Yuuri.  I tried, but he wouldn't. I even showed him the message you sent but he asked why Michele didn’t text him.”

Yuuri, trying to calm the boy, said, “It’s okay.  You did your best.”

Everyone turned and looked at Michele. He was just finishing his text to Emil.  He looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

“What?” He asked.

Sara sighed, “We were too late, again.  Emil already went back to the hotel.”

Michele sat down hard in his chair.

_What kind of friend am I? I should have texted him as soon as we knew we were coming over here._

Phichit said, “Poor Emil.  I can’t imagine how he is feeling right now.”

Everyone at the table nodded.

 

Emil pulled out his phone when he heard it chime. It was from Mickey.

“Where are you?  We are are getting together for dinner.  You should come.”

_Too late, Mickey, too late.  I don’t need your pity friendship.  It hurts too much._

_****_

Sara said, “Mickey, I’m worried about Emil.  I can’t get him on the phone and we haven’t really seen him at the last couple of exhibition skates.”

Michele said, “He wouldn’t pick up the phone for me, either.”

Sara, surprised, said, “You called him?”

Michele, blushing, said, “Yes?  He is my only friend, and with you hanging out with Mila more and more, well, I miss him.”

Sara said softly, “Mickey.  We’ll figure this out. We’ll see him in a couple days at the exhibition.”

Michele replied, “I hope so.  I miss my friend.”

*****

Exhibition Skate 4

 

Mila was waiting for Victor in the lobby of the hotel.

_That man is always late.  Sometimes I don’t know why I bother.  Next time I’ll tell Yuuri. He’ll make sure Victor is on time._

While she was waiting, she spotted Emil and his coach, Jezek, standing in the lobby near her.  She could hear what they were saying.

Jezek said, “Are you sure, Emil?  You are really young to be retiring.”

Emil replied, “None of the other skaters want me around, so. . .”

Jezek said, “I am sure that’s not true.”

Emil said, “It is.  Believe me, I wish it wasn’t true but they’ve made it obvious enough the past year or so.”

Jezek asked, “Even the Crispino twins?”

Emil, deflated, said, “Especially them.”

Jezek shook his head and said, “I still think you are wrong, but I will set up the press conference for after the skate.”

Emil nodded and said, “I only came to this one because we had already agreed to it and to make the announcement.  Thank you for being a great coach.”

Jezek said, “Don’t mention it.”

Jezek hugged Emil.

Jezek said, “Let’s go get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow at the skate.”

Emil nodded and both men walked towards the elevators.  Mila stood there with her mouth hanging open.

_This won’t do.  I need to call Sara._

Mila dialed Sara’s number.

Sara picked up, “Ciao?”

Mila said, “Sara, it’s Mila.”

Sara said, “What’s up? We are nearly to the hotel.”

Mila said, “I just overheard Emil tell his coach he was retiring!”

Sara exclaimed, “What? Why?”

Mila said, “He thinks we don’t like him so he is retiring.”

Sara sighed, “That stupid boy. This calls for some drastic action. We need a plan.”

The girls discussed it for a bit and came up with what they were calling operation party. They called all the other skaters who were more that happy to get involved.

 

Emil heard a knock at his door.

_Wonder who it is?  I am not expecting anyone._

He opened the door and to his surprise there was Michele.

Emil asked, “Michele? What are you doing here?”

Michele replied, “I haven’t seen you in awhile. So I thought I’d come by and see if you wanted to go to dinner.”

Emil, stunned, said, “What?”

Michele, taking a slow breath, said, “I miss my friend, Goddammit.  You’ve been scarce at the last skates and you won’t take my calls. So here I am.  Now let’s go to dinner.”

Emil asked, “Just you and me?”

Michele replied, “Yep.  Expecting anyone else?”

Emil squeaked, “Sara?”

Michele shrugged and said, “She’s hanging out with Mila.”

Emil thought _I can’t.  Dinner alone with Michele.  How will I. . . it's a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one._

Emil resigned said, “O. . . kay.  Come in while I put on my shoes and we can go.”

Michele smiled.  Part A of the plan was a go. He looked around Emil’s room while the skater put on his shoes.  He spotted what he was looking for on a nearby counter. He casually swiped the keycard from the counter when Emil looked down to tie his shoes. He slipped it into his back pocket. Emil stood up.

He said, “I’m ready.  Where are we going?”

Michele said, “There is supposed to be a good American café a block from the hotel.  I know how much you like American food so I thought we could go there.”

Emil choked, “Sounds good.”

_He remembers what I like to eat?_

As they got on the elevator, Emil could feel his heart beat at a frantic pace. His face got red from blushing.

Michele looked over at Emil and asked “Are you okay?”

Emil nodded. Michele shrugged.

Michele thought _I wonder what’s wrong with him?_

They exited the elevator and began walking across the lobby of the hotel when they ran into Yuuri and Minami.

Emil asked, “Minami, how are your jumps coming?”

Minami replied, “They are so much better thanks to your help.”

Emil said, “Glad I could help.”

While Emil was focused on Minami, Michele slipped the keycard to Yuuri.

After a few minutes, Yuuri said, “Sorry, but we need to go. Victor is waiting for us.”

Emil said, “No problem.  Have a good evening.”

Yuuri and Minami replied, “You, too.”

 

Victor was indeed waiting for them, in front of Emil’s room.  In his hands, he had a bunch of balloons and a banner. When Yuuri and Minami got to Emil’s room they used the key that Michele swiped to open the door.  They arranged the balloons and hung the banner. The trio then went back to Victor’s suite to set up for the real party. Michele would text Sara when he and Emil were on their way back so everyone could cram into Emil’s room to surprise him.

 

Emil and Michele got to the restaurant.  They were seated in a cozy booth.

After ordering, a long silence held sway over their table until Michele cleared his throat and said, “It’s been awhile, Emil.  Why haven’t you been answering mine or Sara’s calls? We’ve been worried about you.”

Emil snarked back, “Sure you have.”

Michele, frowning, said, “But we really have.  I don’t know what happened, but Sara and **I** genuinely care about you, Emil.”

Emil replied, “Then, why?”

Michele asked, “Why what?”

Emil said, “Why didn’t you call me to come hang out with everyone else?  Are you ashamed of being my friend? Did I do something to offend you? What . . .”

Emil didn’t notice the tears that were running down his face. Michele just looked stunned. They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food.  

Seeing the state that Emil was in, she asked, “Is everything alright?”

Michele waved her off and said, “We are fine.  Thank you.”

She reluctantly left the table.  Emil stared down at his food while he waited for Michele to answer.

Michele said, “But I did.  You didn’t answer.”

Emil said, “And the second time?”

Michele blushed and replied, “I forgot.  I am sorry. I thought Sara texted you, but she didn’t.”

Emil asked, “And last time?”

Michele said, “Our flight was late and we ended up being late to the get together. You had already left by the time I figured out what was going on.  The others would have texted you but it seems we are the only ones with your number. Yuuri really did asked Minami to bring you.”

Emil looked down at his plate again.  

_Was it really all a misunderstanding?_

Michele reached out and touched the hand that Emil had left on the table.  Emil nearly lept back in shock.

Michele said, “We really have missed you. I have missed you.”

Emil looked into Michele’s eyes and only saw sincerity in them.  

Emil said, “I’m sorry, I just. . .”

Michele said softly, “We know and we are sorry too.”

Michele got up from his side of the booth and slid in next to Emil.  He put his arms around Emil.

He said softly, “I am sorry I didn’t notice how bad this was for you, forgive me?”

Emil turned his face into Michele’s shoulder, hugging the Italian boy until his tears stopped. Michele ran his fingers through Emil’s hair, hoping to provide some comfort.

_I am not good at this.  Sara would know what to do._

Emil looked up at Michele when the tears ran out.  His eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

_He still has the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen._

Michele lifted his hands from Emil’s hair and swiped away the remaining tears that were clinging below Emil’s eyes.

As Michele looked down at the beautiful man in his arms, he thought _I really want to kiss him._

His body moved ahead of his brain and suddenly he found his lips pressing against Emil’s.

Michele thought _He is going to hate me._

Then to Michele’s surprise, Emil kissed him back.

The boys pulled away from each other.  Michele’s eyes were wide and Emil gently touched his own lips in surprise.

Emil rasped out, “Michele. . .?”

Michele replied, “Hmm?”

Emil said, “I. . .”

Michele leaned in and kissed Emil again.  Emil caved into the feeling, anchoring his hands in Michele’s hair.  When they parted this time, both boys seem to remember where they were.  They both blushed.

Michele suggested, “Let’s finish our dinner and go back to the hotel?”

Emil nodded.  They quickly finished their dinner, settled their check, and headed out from the restaurant.  Michele quickly texted his sister to let her know they were on their way back. When they reached the hotel, Michele followed Emil to his room smiling.  Michele stopped Emil before he open the door to his room.

He kissed Emil’s cheek and said, “I like you, alot.”

Emil, smiling, replied, “I like you too, Mickey.”

Michele felt an electric shudder go down his spine when his nickname rolled off of Emil’s tongue.

_He is going to be the death of me._ Michele thought.

Emil opened his room to the chorus of “Surprise!”  

All the skaters were there crammed into his little room. Emil looked back at Michele and then back in the room.

Emil said, “What the . . .”

Leo said, “We heard you were considering retiring because you thought we didn’t want you in the circuit anymore.”

Emil asked, “How did you?”

Mila sheepishly said, “I overheard you and Jezek talking about it today.”

Victor said, “We wanted to make sure that didn’t happen so we got a party together just for you!  The real party is in my suite, where there is more room, but we wanted to surprise you first.”

Emil just smiled his signature smile and said, “Thank you, everyone.  This has been one of the best days of my life.”

Christophe said, “Now, let’s go party!”

Emil led the way out of his room with one arm around Sara and one around Michele.  And if the one around Michele was a little lower down his back then what would be considered friendly, well, who was there to care?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome. Check me out on tumblr @https://auronevardell.tumblr.com/ and we can talk about minor characters in animes and how they get no love.
> 
> *Since Emil's coach doesn't have a name, I named him Jezek. (I used it in another fic I am writing and just reused it here).


End file.
